Producing a dry thermoplastic mixture, also called “dryblend”, is of primary importance for the quality of panels obtained by forming of thermoplastic sheets and laminating of the obtained sheets to laminate panels. Such panels are desirable for wall and floor coverings in both domestic and industrial environment. Important properties of said panels are, inter alia, dimensional stability, flexural stiffness, resistance to curling and water resistance. Depending on the specific application of the panels, however, the properties need to be optimized. This optimization can be done by optimizing the method for producing the afore-mentioned dryblend and/or adjusting the composition of such dryblend.
In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 8,519,053 describes products for floor coverings comprising at least one layer of a polymeric binder, wherein said binder comprises homopolymer PVC resin and thermoplastic, high-molecular polyester resin or highly viscous polyester resin. The polyester resin comprises renewable raw materials and can be amorphous or crystalline in nature. Said floor products comprising a renewable or recyclable content classify the product under the LEED system for commercial products.
In an analogous way, U.S. Pat. No. 8,592,501 discloses a composition which comprises at least a polyalkene, at least a thermoplastic bio-resin obtained from starch or soy or both, and at least a compatibilizer having at least a polyalkene and at least a polar group. Coatings and floor coverings, such as laminate floor coverings, are also described with the composition.
The production of suitable dryblends for processing into laminate panels is often still an energy-intensive process, wherein mixtures are transported, heated and cooled. Such process steps require further optimization in view of a lower material and energy consumption in order to reach an ecological product for floor or wall coverings.
The prior art does not or does not adequately provide a solution to one or more of the afore-mentioned problems.